OVERALL ABSTRACT The Partnership Center, entitled Multinational Partnership to Prevent HPV-Associated Cancer in People Living with HIV: Brazil, Mexico, Puerto Rico (PHAC-BMPR), will bring together experienced research sites and world- renowned HPV and HIV researchers to build on established collaborations to conduct clinical trials on prevention of HPV-associated cancers among people living with HIV. This will provide an invaluable opportunity for newer investigators from Latin America/Caribbean (LAC) to participate in and learn from high- quality research. PHAC-BMPR will focus on two HPV-associated cancers that result in substantial morbidity and mortality: HPV- associated oropharyngeal cancer (HPV-OPC) and cervical cancer. These scientific goals are aligned with the goals of the US National Institutes of Health for research priorities for people living with HIV/AIDS as well as in country and regional goals to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality. At the end of this project, we hope to make advances that will highly impact prevention of HPV-associated cancers in people living with HIV and contribute to the global goal of cervical cancer elimination and reduction of other HPV-associated cancers such as oropharyngeal cancer (OPC).